Thunderstruck: Ghosts Ahoy!
by MythicShadows
Summary: Shisui thinks he's crazy. Somewhat. After all, which sane person can see a ghost? (Part of the Thunderstruck Short Story Series) Fem!Harry -Complete-


**AN: This story is part of my Scattered Emeralds Short Story Series featuring Harry Potter in other worlds. Feel free to take up any of my one-shots as a prompt to start your own story. Just do drop me a message like before or after you do! All of the Scattered Emerald Short Stories** **will be published as COMPLETE one-shots. However, should I receive enough inspiration and have enough time, I may continue any of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

Prompt 1: If Harry Was A Ghost And Met Shisui

Shisui stiffened as he caught sight of a movement from the corner of his left eye. Immedidately his hand flew to grab his kunai as he spun to face the threat.

Nuke-nin, enemies, comrades, a trap-amongst everything he expected to see, it certainly wasn't _this_.

Shocked; bewildered; fearful-Shisui staggered backwards, pointing his kunai in front of him like a shield.

"G-G-GHOST!"

Infront of him floated a plale translucent figure that blinked in surprise at his exclamation.

"You can see me?"

The figure floated forward and extended her hand forward to touch him - no looking like she wanted to cradle him.

Instinctively, Shisui took a step back in alarm but failed to move far enough which allowed the tips of her icy fingers to brush through his face. He shuddered at the foreign feeling.

"St-st-stay back!" He waved his kunai at her hoping to ward her off.

She merely grinned cocking her head in amusement. Her blue-tinged hand carassed the area the weapon would have pierced had she still been alive. "That tickles you know?"

Shisui stiffened, his feet unconsciously moving backwards until he hit a wall.

"Wh-who are you?" He stammered. Was she the product of some sort of new jutsu? A failed attempt at copying a Yamanaka mind technique? A spy?

"I'm Harîko and it's a pleasure to meet you shinobi-san!" She replied cheerfully-why was she so happy anyway?

"You're the first person I've met who can see me." She replied and wait-

"Are you reading my mind?!" Shisui hissed in alarm, hackles raising.

The woman blinked. "Right, I forgot you mortals were always so bothered over such matters."

"Mortals? Who- no _what_ the hell are you?"

"Heh. Smart one aren't you?" She grinned showing a set of razor sharp teeth. "I suppose I'm a ghost now. So a spirit of sorts? Honestly, I stopped caring many years back."

"Oh." Shisui blinked in surprise. He didn't really know how to react considering the fact that lessons in the Academy didn't exactly teach _this_. In fact, he was pretty sure that there was no official guideline to follow for the current situation he was facing. "So you're a ghost then? Like a real, tangible, breathing ghost and I'm not dreaming?"

"I'm pretty sure you're dreaming." The ghost-Harīko- he reminded himself replied contemplatingly. "I'm pretty sure-no scratch that- I'm very sure that I'm neither breathing, nor tangible. Seeing how I've failed to interact with anyone in the past something years, I can't be tangible and I know I don't breathe, so the only reasonable explanation that you think I am would be that your dreaming." She said with what seemed to be absolute conviction towards the end.

"Oh...okay?" He drawled off unsure how to continue. He itched to ask just so many questions because honestly, how often do you see a ghost? That's right, never! Or at least never for most people that weren't him. Like did all people become ghosts after they die? Is there an afterlife? Did she meet any other ghosts before? Can she interact with other ghosts? Can she in any way influence the living world?

 _Kami_ , he felt like an impatient Academy kid, sitting infront of the teacher, bursting at the seems to ask for instructions to a new jutsu! (Not that he ever did that before. Swear. Well, mostly. )

Harîko grinned cheekily as if realising his predicament. "You wanna get out of here? Go somewhere more cozy?"

"W-wait you can leave? Aren't you supposed to be bound to this place or something?" Shisui asked baffled. He was sure he read somewhere that ghosts and spirits were typically bound to a certain place or object, unable to go too far from it too long. But then again, he was quite sure those sources didn't quote anything straight from a real spirit.

"Hell yeah I can. I just prefer not to considering how it's depressing to be reminded that I can't exactly interact with anyone. Moreover, it really gets awfully disheartening at times. I mean there's only so much a person can take. Add the fact that I pretty much keep seeing people die just puts me off getting involved with mortals. I mean I'd rather not get emotionally invested in anyone, considering the fact that I have no idea how long I'll actually live, or stay dead depending on your point of view."

He consented that she did have a point, so why was she interacting with him then?

"Because I'm bored." She answered for him before he could even pose the question. It could have surprised him if not for the fact that he felt immune to surprises after learning that apparently immortal ghosts which could read minds existed. "And you're like the first person I've met who's able to see me! I wanna know why. Besides entertainment is entertainment right? No point wasting it."

Entertainment? Was she bonkers? Not that he could blame her if she was. "Well what do you think of heading out of here then?"

"Lead on good sir!" She waved him onwards giving him a ghostly salut.

So they marched out of the old creepy house together- or at least Shisui did while Harîko floated behind him and they headed towards the village inn, marking the start of a beautiful friendship (somewhat).

.

.

.

"Damn it you bloody ghost! Stop trying to phase through me! It's god damn creepy and annoying!" Yowled the irritated teen.


End file.
